


The Yuletide Circle

by GoldenCityBird



Series: Countdown to Christmas one-shots [5]
Category: Critter Coven (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenCityBird/pseuds/GoldenCityBird
Summary: Managing large amounts of characters being friends can be hard. Fortunately, we can just go two-at-a-time.The Critter Coven cast prepares for Yuletide, slightly.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Series: Countdown to Christmas one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036038





	The Yuletide Circle

Yet another day rolled on by at the campus bookstore. Rosie was close to finishing her shift.  
The door swung open. Clara stuck her head in. "Rosie, are you free?"  
Rosie looked around. "Practically. I can't leave for another few minutes, though."  
Clara entered completely. "I need to talk to you about something."  
"Go ahead. Might as well buy a book in case my boss shows up."  
"Well..." Clara sighed. "It's just... I don't know."  
Rosie approached Clara. "Gap year troubles? Yuletide stress? Just feeling down?"  
"It's the second one. I'm honestly not sure if I can... I mean, what would be "normal" for..."  
"Don't worry about it," Rosie said. "There are so many traditions about it. Just do what feels right."  
Clara smiled. "Yeah, I guess. But..."  
"If you're still worried, why not talk to Mrs Greentail about it?"  
"Alright," Clara replied. She reached up to hug Rosie. "I'll see you later."  
Rosie smiled, returning the hug. "Thanks, Clara."

Clara walked along the road. She's done this multiple times now - of course she knows the way to Florence's house.  
"Hey, Clara!"  
Clara turned. She'd recognise that edgily-dressed fox anywhere.  
"Hi, Ink!" she said. "You're going to Mrs Greentail's, too?"  
"Of course," Ink replied. "I really want to get away from all the Christmas stuff at my family's place."  
"Oh, yeah. Planning on asking about traditions and stuff."  
"Actually," Ink said, reaching for her bag, "I was going to go get some homework done, maybe write some poetry. I couldn't just hang around doing nothing."  
"You've... researched?" Clara asked.  
"Yeah! Sorta. I think. I read a few Wikipedia articles, does that count?"  
Clara laughed. "It might be a good idea to ask Florence about it."  
"Alright!" Ink finger-gunned. "Let's go!"

Florence was happy to let the duo in. Ink sat on the couch, while Clara stood back elsewhere. Ink worked hardly against her homework to little success. "Yeah, I kinda need help with this question."  
Florence looked over. "Oh, I remember algebra. It's surprisingly easy if you put your mind to it."  
"Really?"  
"Of course. I'd also reccomend graph paper for plotting graphs."  
Ink looked at her lined paper. "I knew I was forgetting something!"  
"Oh well," Florence said. "I'm sure you could improvise. Just measure out some squares and you should be ready to go."  
Ink retrieved her ruler from her bag. "Hey, quick question - nothing mathematical."  
"What is it?"  
"I was just wondering... well, about Yule. I mean, my family's Christian, so they don't really do it, right? I know that a lot of modern Christmas traditions stem from Yule, but... I dunno. I figured I might as well ask you about it."  
Florence smiled, before sitting down. "Everyone does it differently. Some just choose not to observe it, some try to stick as closely as possible to old Germanic traditions, and others use rituals from a lot of different sources. I myself try to follow the older traditions. I could tell you more about them when you get some more time."  
Ink smiled. "Sure! I can't wait to find out."  
The doorbell rang. Florence stood up, and went to see who it was.

The robed black cat stood smiling in the doorway. Florence knew right away who she was talking to.  
"Hello, Arepo," she said. "Are you doing OK?"  
"Good evening," Arepo replied. "I'm doing perfectly fine, thanks for asking. You wouldn't mind me coming in for a moment, would you?"  
"Of course not," Florence said, standing out of the way.  
Arepo walked in, letting Florence follow her. "I need to find something. It's very important."  
"What is it?" Florence asked. "I'm sure you could find it elsewhere."  
"No," Arepo replied. She looked at the shelves. "Did I ever mention how much I like this place? It's very cozy."  
Florence blushed. "Thanks. It's just where I live, though."  
Arepo ran her hand under the couch cushions, causing a mildy-annoyed Inkshadowblood to shuffle up. "It gives off a very welcoming energy. Perhaps it was destiny that five unlikely companions would end up here." She retracted her hand. "A-ha! I found it!"  
Florence looked closely. "It's... a USB drive belonging to Rosie?"  
"I happened to overhear a conversation between her and someone else. This must contain the essay she wrote for her degree. I must get this to her at once."  
Clara entered. "Oh, hey! Thanks for finding that, Arepo! Do you want me to give it to her? I'll be hanging out with her at some point later today."  
"Perhaps," Arepo replied. "However, I'd like to speak with her about something, too." Her eyes sparkled. "Maybe we could go together."  
Clara seemed to consider this. "I... actually, it might be worth you going by yourself. Rosie did want to go out somewhere with me."  
"Of course," Arepo said, heading for the door. "Thanks for letting me visit, Mrs Greentail."  
"Are you sure you know where to find her?" Florence asked.  
"I'll be fine. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Hey... Rosie...? You can come out now. It's me."  
Rosie peeked from behind the counter. "Oh... hey, Arepo. What's up?"  
Arepo revealed the USB stick. "I found your essay!"  
Rosie ran up to her. "Thank you! It's due in tomorrow, and... I have no clue how I lost it! How did you...?"  
"I have my ways," Arepo said, handing it over. "I also have a small question I'd like to ask."  
"A question?" Rosie asked. "I'm still a bit of a skeptic, so don't expect me to say yes to anything crazy. But, anyway, ask away."  
Arepo looked around. "Would you be willing to join Mrs Greentail for Yule on the winter solstice? I understand if you can't, or..."  
Rosie gave a look of contemplation. In a matter of moments, she smiled. "I'll have to check with Clara. And with my family, and if it conflicts with my work hours or college... but if it all works out, I'll give it a shot."  
Arepo shooks Rosie's hand. "I hope she'll see you then."  
She left the shop, content with what she had accomplished. She knew that she wanted them to be happy - and she hoped that she had helped with that.


End file.
